


Tales to finish

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Art, Battleworld (Marvel), Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, marvel 1872 - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Out in the deep wild wild oceans of the hidden world, is a sheriff that protects the far out places no merfolk would be smart or capable enough to live out on or venture to.Unfortunately, some other members didn't get that clue...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Stony 10th Anniversary prompt: '1872 merman au'
> 
> This is my first mermaid anything ever. I had fun, hope the anon likes it.

 

The mer-types that Tony and Steve are are as following.

Steve= Tuna

Beefy and strong and also has blonde fins.

Tony= Sailfish Part of the swordfish family but fancy.

And also ironic since I doubt 1872 Tony could swim in a straight line, which these fish do remarkably well.


End file.
